


Steamy Hot Sesssion

by lunamochiii



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamochiii/pseuds/lunamochiii
Summary: A non-stop pleasure you would want to read again and again
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Steamy Hot Sesssion

"Can you come here ?"

You rolled on your bed as you get up still rubbing your eyes as you listen to your boyfriend's voice on the call then you glances at the clock on your wall and saw it's still 9 am in the morning so you wondered what's his business during this early hour ? He know full well that you are still sleeping around this time

"To where ? I just woke up Hajime."

Your voice is groggy as you yawn and you heard him chuckle and you just made face as you went inside the bathroom carrying your white towel then you set your phone down then you notice him requesting a video call so you answered it and Hajime was greeted by the ceiling of your bathroom

"What are you doing ?"

He ask and you grab your phone and place it against the mirror attach on your wall then he saw you brushing your tooth as you notice his friends playing on the back

"Aren't you busy ?"

You ask

"Nah we just finish our first practice ..."

You just hum and continue brushing your teeth and when your done you wipe your mouth and look at him who is staring at you intently

"What ?"

"Are you about to take a bath ?"

"Yeah , since someone woke me up."

"Pfft- can I watch ?"

Your eyebrows arch and look at him quickly and he just have this smile on his lips then you notice him getting up from where he is sitting and turn around since the background on his back is already a wall

"Watch what ?"

"You. Watch you while taking a bath."

Your face went red and Hajime laugh loudly making the others look at him with curiosity but decided not to interfere since they guess that his talking with his girlfriend , then Hajime grab his earphones and plug it in as he look at his girlfriend who is just standing still with bright red face

"What ? Feeling shy now ? I already saw your body princess.."

"WHAA! S-Shut up!"

You blurted out and he laugh again his voice was low indicating that he just whispering on his mic and you can't help but feel shy , true he already saw your body and even touch it but you guys didn't do it yet all you did was foreplay though you guys sometimes video call and he would ask for you guys to have a phone sex which you just agree because you just can't resist his pleads

"Come on~ pleaseee??"

"Tell me a good reason why should I agree ?"

"Because only you can make my body hot and it's been weeks now ever since we got to see each other and damn princess I just want to touch you and feel you trap between my arms so after you bath come here at Sendai gym because I miss my cute princess ~"

"It's because you always left without saying a word hmp!"

You said while unbuttoning your top and Hajime gulp down seeing your bare breast and you being a tease you covered it and saw him frown and you just laugh

"Loving what you see daddy~ ?"

"Fuck!"

Hajime curse as he stood up and the people inside the gym look at him and Atsumu grin knowing why 

"Hey Iwa-kun you okay ?" - Atsumu

"Yeah! Why are you shouting Iwa-kun?!" - Bokuto

"Nothing ... don't mind me , if you will excuse me."

Hajime quickly walk towards the locker room as he lock it so no one can get inside freely plus he knows the others will take a while since the head coach is here and his just here to take care some of little things for now

"Don't curse like that daddy ..."

"Damn princess you calling me like that is making me hard."

"Hahaha I know that's why I'm calling you daddy~"

Hajime curse silently as he look at you who is taking off her shorts then you purposely showed him your white lace underwear as you drop and Hajime just want to go and run towards your house but he can't 

"Let me see it princess ... let me see your breast.."

"Ehhh beg then ~"

Hajime just want to jump on you and fuck you hard but he needs to control his self and he sigh as he unbuckle his pants and pull it down as he began to rub his cock that is slowly getting hard by seeing your body

"Come on baby .. daddy is hard for you."

You grin and remove your arms covering your breast and Hajime can call all the saints on how much he wants to suck on it 

"Oh those hard nipples will be fun to suck at."

"You really love my breast huh ..."

"I love all of you Y/N ... you are perfect to me."

You smiled as you walk towards under the shower and turn it on as you began to take your bath and Hajime groan as he began to stroke his cock while watching you taking a bath and since you are such a tease you let him see how you rub your breast making him stroke his cock fast then you glance at him since you didn't bother pulling the curtain so he can see your movements so you fondle your breast more as you let the body trickle down to your body 

"Ugh ... fuck baby hhmmm..."

Hajime groan as he close his eyes tightly and stroke his cock faster and when he open it again he saw you facing the camera while fondling your breast making him curse again as he cum and you saw how his cum squirt out to his cock and you can feel your throat going dry 

"Haaahhh! Fuck! Come here already baby .."

"Yeah yeah .. now let me take a bath.."

Hajime nodded as he look at you then you hurriedly take a bath and when you are done you didn't bother wrapping the towel you use on drying your hair as you grab your phone and Hajime saw how your breast slowly moves when you walk then you place your phone on top of the table as you went to grab a black bra and black lace underwear and Hajime thought that you were so sexy while wearing those but

"I bet it will look more sexy if I was the one helping you wear it."

"Geez where's my calm and chill Hajime?"

"None , there's just horny Iwaizumi Hajime."

"HAHAHA I love you Hajime..."

"I love you too Y/N.."

You wink at him and he just laugh as he watch you get dress and when you are done you went down with your phone on your hands as you walk towards your kitchen grabbing a apple since you really don't eat that much when it's still morning then you went to your living room grabbing your things as you went out and put your bag on the backseat of your car 

"I will go now wait for me."

"Sure , see you baby take care okay ? I love you."

"I will , bye daddy~"

You wave at him and he wave at you back then you ended the call , Hajime put down his phone and wear his boxers again and pants as he grab a tissue out from his bag and clean his mess because it will be bad if someone notices it. Then he went out and went back to the gym and saw the others are already doing practice then the head coach called him so he went there and just listen to the advice of the head coach 

Hours passed the practice ended and slowly the people went home since they have still things to do and Hajime presented he will be the one who will close to the gym then he check his phone and saw a text from you that you just park on the side since there are cars park on the parking lot

"Oh damn forgot to tell her that a basketball game is happening on the other side of the street."

Hajime said to himself as he put down the towel he was carrying and hurriedly went to where you park and when he saw your car he jog towards it and knock on the window and you quickly open the back seat since you got tired of waiting of him so you decided to sit on the backseat

"Oh.. haha what are you doing there ?"

Hajime said as he got inside and close the door as he immediately pulled you to a hug and you inhaled his scent 

"I miss youuuu~"

"Yep I can clearly tell that baby .."

Hajime laugh as he caress her hair kissing her crown then he pulled her to his lap as he crash his lips on hers and Y/N just snake her arms on the back of his neck as you return his kisses and he lean your back on the back of the driver seat as he quickly roam his hands inside your shirt going up to your breast fondling it as he didn't bother unhooking your bra

"H-Hajime ... ahh~"

"Fuck Y/N the way you moan my name is so hot and sexy .."

Hajime lick your lips down to your neck then he pulled away as he remove your shirt and place it down on the side as he grin seeing your breast covered with your bra as he knead on it and you just keep on moaning resting your head on driver's seat headrest as he keeps on kissing the center part then he roughly pulled your bra down as he suck on your breast right away as he bit on your nipple softly making you moan

"Ohhh daddy so rough hhaahh ~"

"You don't know how much I held myself back Y/N ... I just want to go to your place and fuck you hard , but right now you're here ..."

Hajime suck on your nipples like a baby then he switch to the other nipple as he pinch the other one and you just grab on his hair as you arch your back and you can even feel your pussy getting wet as you start to grind on his lap

"Hmmm you're grinding on me now ..."

"What ? It feels good ... lick and suck my breast more daddy ..."

"As you wish~"

Hajime grab you and lay you down on the seat as he went on top of you and suck on your nipples his hands making it's way on your wet pussy and when he reach it he immediately set your underwear aside and rub your flesh making you moan as you grab on the sit as he suck on your nipples and twirl his tongue around your nipple

"Hhhfffwwuuaaahhh ahhh nnhhyyaahh daddy please ohhh~"

"Please what baby ?"

"Finger me ..."

Hajime did what you told him as he insert one finger making you squirm as you grab on his hair as he went back on sucking your nipples then he inserted two fingers and began to finger fuck you , you spread your legs so he can have more access then you bit your bottom lip since your moans are getting a bit more loud 

"Hmmm can't do baby you gotta moan loud!"

Hajime thrust his fingers faster in insane pace as he keeps on licking and lapping on your nipple making you go crazy and when you were about to cum he pulled his fingers out and immediately went down and suck on your pussy making you squirm as you pull on his hair

"HHaahhhh hnggg w-wait fuck daddy ohhh! Yes .. yes yess ahhhh!"

Hajime inhaled your scent of your pussy as he insert his tongue and curl it inside your pussy hole as you throw your head back and came inside his mouth but he didn't stop as he keeps on lapping on your wet ass pussy , the sounds his making down there is very lewd , then you look at the window of your car luckily it's tinted so no one can see whatever you guys are doing inside , then Hajime rub your clit as he suck on your pussy swallowing all your cum as he use his free hand on rubbing your thighs and when he finally clean you he pulled away and unbuckle his pants and his cock sprang to life and you can't help but gulp seeing his cock

"Suck me baby."

You nodded and crawl towards him as he press his back against the window as he lock it then he caress your hair then move his hands on your cheeks as he look at your eyes and leans in as he kisses you torridly his tongue playing with yours then he pulled away as you slowly began to stroke his cock and hearing him groan made you want to do more 

You slowly part your lips as you blow a breath on the head of his cock and you notice him quiver and you grin as you roll your tongue out and lick the tip of it and Hajime grab a handful of your hair as he look at you who is pleasuring his cock , you slowly slide his cock inside your mouth and Hajime never felt this good as he welcome the hotness of your mouth your tongue wrapping on his cock as you began to suck his cock whole , feeling your mouth being stretch but you didn't mind it as you suck his cock fast and your hands playing with his balls

You lick his cock still rubbing it with your hands then your tongue trail down to his balls and you suck on it giving more pleasure to him then Hajime began to guide your head on his cock as you take your time on sucking and licking his cock , loving how hard he is and how his cock throbs inside your mouth then you suck on the head of his cock making him moan loudly as he began to thrust his hips as he push his cock deep inside your mouth

"Choke on my cock baby ... ohhh choke on it ahhh~"

Hajime push your head down on his cock as he enjoy your tongue wrapping on his cock and your hands playing with his balls and then it didn't take him long to come inside your mouth but you didn't pull away as you swallow all of his cum and when you move away you open your mouth and stick your tongue out letting him see that you already swallowed all of his cum

"Good girl ... come here."

Hajime grab your head and push his tongue deep on your mouth as you suck on it as he pulled you on to his lap as he spank your ass and you let out a muffle moan between your kisses as he lick your saliva dripping on the side of your lips as he went back on kissing you torridly , tongue to tongue , your saliva mixing together as you keeps on grinding on his cock , coating it with your lewd juices then you tease him by slipping the head of his cock inside you though you can feel how your pussy is being stretch by it

"Hmm? What's this ? Want my cock fucking you hard already baby ?"

"Yes .. fuck me please .."

Hajime smirk and kisses you again as he held your ass cheeks and guided you on grinding as he love the feeling of his cock slowly going inside you as he pulled away from the kiss and kiss your neck as he carefully insert his cock , he got to be careful since this is his first time and your first time plus how can he deny such a request from his girlfriend

"Can you even take my 14 inch cock baby ?"

"I suck on it already daddy..."

"Hmmm such a brave baby girl~"

Hajime bit your ear as he growl on it pushing the length of his cock inside you and you can feel your inside already full though it's still half of his cock and the pain that you are feeling right now is unbearable but you wanted this so you gotta endure it , you grab on his shirt as he slid his cock inside you and when he successfully went all the way you can feel the tip of his cock poking your womb entrance

"Get use to this cock baby .. because I will be fucking you all day~"

Hajime whispered before grabbing you on the ass as he slowly thrust inside you and you just hug on him tightly 

"It hurts ... hmmm.."

"Shhh it will go away..."

Hajime caress your back as he suck on your neck moving his hips as you start to on kissing on his neck too leaving a hickey and when the pain go away you look at him on the eyes and Hajime immediately knew so he lay you down on the seat again as he fold you nicely with your breast being squeezed by your thighs as he began to slam his cock deep inside you 

"Hmmm~ daddy your so big ohhh hhnnaahhh~ y-you're mine right ? hhhaaahhh hhyyaahh~"

"I'm yours ... and this pussy of yours is mine to fuck with! Fuck! Ahhh baby your insides feels so good ohhh!"

"F-Faster ohhh hhnnggg~"

Hajime fuck you faster and you can feel the head of his cock knocking on your womb entrance as he grip your thighs tightly and you saw his arms flex that you can see some of his veins making him look hot and how handsome he looks while biting his bottom lip as he fuck you hard , and by that you just got more aroused as you moan more for him , from the outside your car can be seen slightly moving 

Hajime change your position now your face and breast is press against the window as he pull your hair his hands spanking your ass making it red as he fuck your pussy more , then he suddenly came inside you flooding you with his cum but that didn't stop him as he began to thrust fast again

"You just came ahhh! nnyyyaahhh hhaaahhh what the fuckkk ohhh!"

"So what ? I want to fuck you more!"

“Hhmm! D-Daddyy hhnnyyaaahh~ uhhh!!”

Hajime grip on your ass as he slam his cock down and came inside you again then he pulled you tilting your head as he kisses you roughly and thrust his cock again this time he came again with just one thrust the he pulled away and pull your legs up making your pussy face him as he lap on your pussy licking on it and you don't know what to think anymore as he lap on your pussy

"T-That's dirty Hajime! Our cum is mix! Hmmmpff!"

He thrust his fingers inside your mouth stopping you with your words as he lick on your pussy and when he got tired he put you on fours on the seat as he position his cock on your ass hole grinning while squeezing your ass then he slam his cock inside you

"HHAAAHHHH FUCK! H-HAJIME SHIT!"

"TAKE IT ALL HHNNNGGG!"

Hajime fuck you hard and you can't even think straight so this is what he meant when he said he just want to fuck you hard but this is way too hard! You put your hands on his arms but he ended up grabbing on it as he pulled his cock out from your asshole and slam it inside your pussy as he came again making your eyes roll back then he flip you and grin as he pull your skirt down and he put your bra again and shirt as he kiss you roughly and smirk at you

"Can you walk until inside the gym ?"

"W-What ..."

Hajime wore his shirt and his pants again as he went outside of your car and you look at him still shivering on what just happened your mind couldn't process it all next thing you knew is him carrying you on his arms and he kick the door open and went straight on the bench as he let you sit on his lap as he start to kiss you again but you pulled away and look at him with flustered face

"You didn't lock my car idiot!"

"I did don't worry now let me kiss you.."

Hajime let you sit across facing him as he remove your shirt and you frantically look around since there might still be people around

"Don't worry they all went home.."

Hajime whispered sniffing on your neck though you can feel your pussy dripping wet since he didn't bother putting on your panty back! You look down and saw his bulge and you know exactly what his up to but before you can protest he push his tongue inside your mouth as he play with yours then he lift you a little bit and put his cock deep inside you making the cum he put inside you 

"Hhnnggggg!! Daddy you're so horny today ..."

"Aren't you too as well baby ?"

Hajime chuckles deeply turning you on more as he wrap his arms around your waist and you began to move up and down as he bury his face between your breast letting you move , then he began to lick and suck again on your neck

"Ahhh ahhh~ fuck this is so good daddy ...hhhyyaahhh~"

"It feels good to me too ..... this is a payment for all the times you tease me baby girl~"

"Hmmm hhhaaahhhh maybe I should ahhh tease you more then ..."

Hajime laugh as he kisses you passionately and you began to move your hips fast and hard then he squeeze your butt cheeks and spanking on it 

"Ride daddy more baby girl ~"

"Hhhmmpff like this ? Ahhh~"

"Yeah that's it hhnnggg..."

Hajime suck on your neck and kissing on it softly as he can feel his cock throbbing inside you then he suddenly began to thrust his hips destroying your pace as he put his arms on the bench and you wrap your arms on the back of his neck as he move his hips roughly as you throw your head back

"Ahhh ahhhhh ~ hhyyaahhh fuuuuckkk! Hmmmm~"

"Shit shit .. fuck!"

Hajime pulled you in for a steamy kiss as he came inside you then he stood up with your on his arms as you wrap your legs around his waist as he pin you on the wall and grab your legs as it dangles behind him as you keep on sucking his tongue and swallowing his saliva as he pulled his cock again out of your pussy and slam it inside your asshole as he began to fast then he will put out and slam it again on your pussy , he did it again and again pleasuring both of your holes while kissing you he will just pull away just to breath your muffled moans slip through your kisses

"Hmmfff .. hhnyyaahhh d-dwaddyy ohhh nhhyyaaahhh~"

"You're making a very lewd face baby .."

"B-Because nnhhyyaaahh~ ahhh ahhh hmm I will be a good girl ... ohhh please ...."

“Such a lewd voice , such a slut hmmm I will overstim you baby ...”

Hajime smirk knowing you've gone crazy because of this as he slam his cock once again and filled your insides with his cum , he knows he will get you pregnant but he doesn't care because he have been meaning on getting you pregnant , then he can feel his legs shivering but his cock is still hard so he put your legs down and kisses you slowly while squeezing and rubbing you ass 

"Can you bend over that net for daddy ?"

You nodded and Hajime smirk as he carry you and put you down when you guys got where the net is then you grab on the net as you spread your legs and using your free hand you use it to spread your pussy lips with his and your cum overflowing 

"Damn such a good view and this pussy is mine to fuck."

Hajime lick his lips before closing the gap as he grip your waist and slowly insert his cock deep inside your pussy hole making the cums drip on the floor as you close your eyes and felt how he filled up your inside you can't even count now how many times you guys did it 

"Shit how is it that you're still tight ?"

Hajijme groan as he began to thrust again but this time his hands are on your breast fondling on it then his lips are kissing and sucking on your shoulder as he fuck your pussy fast and hard then he pinch your nipples making you moan loudly , his hands travel down and when he reach your clit he began to rub it making you cum first but he didn't stop as he thrust his cock deeper

"Haaahhhh ... shit Y/N cumming again ... ohhh!"

"Hhyyyaahhhh! Ahhh n-no more ahhh!"

You plead but he didn't listen as he came inside you and just when you thought he will pull out but he didn't instead he fuck you more not caring to what you say as he raise one leg up and fuck you sideways still your hands grabbing on the net

"I told you this is payment ... hmmm you always tease me whenever we call now you gotta pay for it baby girl~"

"I-I'm sorry .... hhnnyyaahhh hnngg~"

"Saying sorry won't make me stop fucking you."

Hajime slam his cock down inside you making you let out a lewd voice and he can't help but chuckle hearing it as he kiss your legs and comes inside you again , then he made you face him as he wrap one leg on his waist as he press your body to his and kisses you torridly as he slip his cock inside your asshole again and fucks you faster that you can feel your whole body shivering every time his cock goes deep then he will eventually pull it out and slam it again on your pussy

Your muffle moans keeps on escaping between your kiss as you felt back touch the net , Hajime grab on the net as he moan with you while sucking on your neck as you dug on your nails on his back , you can tell that this is the last round since his hips are thrusting more fast 

"Hnnnggg Y/N ... I love you ahhh~ mmhhmmm shit baby the way you squeezed my cock inside you feels so good ..."

"Me too ... I love you too d-daddy hhhaaahhh I love how deep your cock inside me ahhh~ nhhyyaahh~"

"Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Cumming!"

Hajime raise both of your legs as he crash his lips on yours as your tongue fought for dominance him sucking on your tongue as you pull on his hairs as he fucks you more faster and slamming his cocks down , balls deep he roughly fuck you and with one last hard thrust he shoot his hot cum inside you your cum mixing together as you moan loudly tears forming on your eyes as you bit on his neck and Hajime just held you close to his as he let out a loud breath as he fall on the floor with you on top as he caress your hair and tilt your head as he kiss you lovingly and when you guys pulled away , you ended up laughing as he lay down on the floor letting you rest on his chest

"That was ... that was a hella good sex .."

"You were so into it today that you even didn't wait taking me on my car."

"Pfft- sorry it's just I miss you okay ? It has been weeks ever since we last met ..."

"Yeah ..."

Hajime inhaled your scent as he got up and you look at him brush his hair up as he look at your and spread his arms for you and you laugh as you went to hug him and both of you kiss again this time more passionately as he pulled away and smiles at you as he hug you and he looks at you straight on the eyes making you gulp because you can see how serious he is as he kiss your lips before talking

"I love you to the moon and back ~ If you ever get no- I know you will get pregnant then that's the time I will make you my wife. Y/N you are mine and only belongs to me."


End file.
